Battle for Blood
by Raven6224
Summary: Danielle makes her comeback in this thrilling sequel to "What Am I?" the story picking up four months later. Now zombies have once again taken over the planet and it's up to Dani and her family to stop them. Her relationship with her father is strained and she's more stressed out then ever. Danielle may just be the human races only chance of survival.
1. Four Months Later

**_Here we go with the sequel to the hit fanfiction "What am I?" With Danielle, Rosie, Julie, and R's blastastic return. It's been four months since the events from the first series. I'll place the link to the original series for anyone who hasn't read it. I didn't know if I would make a sequel but with an idea of how to end this one the idea has come. Please Enjoy! Leave me some comments_**

**_For those of you who haven't read "What Am I?" _**_**be sure to read the story because it'll help to to better under stand Dani, Rosie and the rest of the characters. You can click on my page and the link is there! Also I'm currently working on chapter seven.**_

* * *

I'd give anything to go back in time and have just one more normal day. A day where my nightmare's weren't a reality. I wish it was last summer and when I got off that school bus Rosie wouldn't ask me why my dad only know the first letter of his name and if she hadn't trailed off with her suggestion about what I now know to be the zombie apocalypse; then maybe I never would have questioned everything in my life. Unfortunately for me that happy-go-lucky lifestyle is over and there's no more wall to protect everyone like the first time. I shake myself from my thoughts long enough to see Rosie, my best friend who's a bonie in human skin, leaning against the door frame, her hands crossed over her chest.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long, remembering the good old day's Dani?"

I simply nod as she walks the rest of the way into the room plopping down on my bed. She glances over at me the blue dye in her blond hair now faded into a dull green. Things between us have gotten a lot better.

Now I don't flinch whenever she sits next to me or touches me. As for the relationship between me and my dad lets just say it's not the greatest. It's not like he goes out of his way to avoid me and he isn't mean, hateful, or resentful of me we just don't spend any one on one time together, we barely speak. The worst thing is that I don't mind, I'm actually relieved because despite my new-found comfortably with Rosie who's a skeleton my dad still freaks me out because he was a zombie and that makes absolutely no sense. I'm surrounded by zombies on a daily basis and yet the still terrify me to the very core and I can't seem to shake that one fear.

As for the cuts and stab wounds I afflicted on myself they healed slowly but they remain alive in the scars left behind. That was a truly stupid decision on my part, thinking back in it now. I had no idea what was gonna happen and instead I just acted on impulse. I slight nudge draws me from my thoughts as I look over at Rosie whose face is stricken with concern.

"Dani are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking that's all" I say, attempting to set her mind at ease.

A knock at my door grabs my attention. I look up to see to see my mom with her blond pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her greens eyes pulsated with some sort of unreadable emotion.

"What's wrong" I hear my voice choke out. Her gaze connects with mine, my breath hitches.

"Rumor's are going around that there's a place for survivors of the second zombie plague. It's across the land at an abandoned factory plant and they're planning on building a new wall."

"And?"

"Dani, I think your mom wants to go find it" Rosie chimed in. I look to my mom whose frown has deepened as she give me a nod indicating that Rosie made the correct assumption. I look to Rosie, then to my mom, then back to Rosie. _What do they want from me? Approval, because it really isn't my decision to make. Yeah zombies still scare the living hell out of me but it's better to be in a large group than just us four._

"If you're looking for my approval, don't bother. It isn't my decision to make it's yours and dads."

"I think we should go Danielle, it's safer for us all" she says, looking at me for a response. I nod and wave for her to go to which she does.

"What happens when we find these survivors Dani?"

"What makes you even think we'll find them huh? We could be setting ourselves up for disaster."

Rosie looks at me, stunned. "Dani, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, maybe it's my nightmare come alive but I'm just so angry and I can channel it into anything." I stand up and start packing a bag while Rosie leaves to do the same thing.

Ten minutes later Rosie and I thunder down the stairs and drop our stuff down on the living room couch catching my mother's gaze.

"What's with the bags guys?"

"Well," I say. "You wanted to leave the safety of our home to go on a wild goose chase so I've got my bag packed and Rosie and I are ready to go."

Mom sighs and nods her head. Pulling herself up from the chair, she then runs up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Down she comes, both her and dad with suitcases in their hands. I lead Rosie into the kitchen and pull open the door on the right wall revealing a long wooden staircase enveloped in darkness. When we reached the bottom I flip the light switch revealing an arsenal of dangerous gun and other various weapons. I fill one of the suitcases full of guns, bullets, knifes, and crossbows, and arrows and darted back up the stairs where mom and dad stood waiting. I hand them the bag of weapons and we all pull out one weapon for ourselves.

With one last breath dad shoves the door back and we all run out into the zombie filled world on a search for other survivors.

* * *

_**There it is everybody! The first chapter of the continuation series. Now if you have any idea's about what other events that could take place please let me know by commenting and if I like the idea I'll work it into the story. Also what do you think of Dani in this new story?**_


	2. Out in the New World

**_Out in the New World, the second chapter of this amazing new series. Now last time we saw Dani's amazing return but now she's out in the Zombie filled world. Please enjoy chapter two and leave my comments!_**

* * *

The streets are barren. Not a single person is around not even zombies but who knows where they are hiding out at. The eerie silence sends goosebumps down my spine. Mom and dad are up front while Rosie and I are watching behind us, guns raised just in case. Despite my lack of belief in this _Walking Dead _battle crew group, the plan is to keep my pessimism in check.

We walk through the empty streets until the sun begins to set on the horizon. No one else seems at all concerned by the lack of undead creatures but me but them again this is a zombie apocalypse, so who need zombies, am I right?

"Dani and Rosie you take the left street, R and I will take the right. We need to find a place to sleep for the night so meet back here in ten minutes" mom orders. I nod, not looking at my dad at all. Rosie and I take off like the Flash and before we know it, my parents are out of sight.

The buildings' tower over us, the stone's on the sides cracking from the weather and lack of attention. All the trees are slouched over and a heavy layer of dirt cakes the grassy concrete roads. The windows are black as the night sky. All the birds seem to have vanished. I can't remember the last time I saw one.

Rosie nudges me with her shoulder. I look over to see a large, aquamarine blue, Victorian styled house with beautiful white scrolling wrapping around the building. Purple curtains hid the rooms inside. I walk up the two sets of stairs and knock on the door. When nothing sounds I push the door open.

The first room I step into is a living room. The air smells of fresh vanilla. A creme colored couch sits to my left with a fat back TV is in the corner. Two recliners are placed beside each other with an love seat adjacent. Rosie steps in behind me, the door closing with a low click. We walk slowly down the long, narrow hallway with guns raised.

The next room we find in the kitchen/dinning area. A glass mug sits on a circular wood table with steam smoking up and out from the black liquid inside. The coffee looks fresh as if just made before we came inside. I stop and listen for a noise of any kind, only to hear nothing. Not a single peep, the sliding of feet, or even the squeaking of a mouse.

"Hello, is anyone here!" I shout, wincing when I was louder than I was planning.

"Obviously not, I don't see anyone do you?"

"There is a cup of coffee freshly made on the kitchen table, someone live here."

"Why would they be hiding if this is there home."

"Well, they might think we're trying to hurt them because how many people come knocking on your door during a zombie apocalypse!?"

Rosie nods, agreeing as we move past the kitchen. That's when we hear grunting noise from up the staircase. I look up and follow the sound. We find ourselves in a rectangular bedroom with doors bordering all around us. There were at least four doors on all sides of each wall.

"I know you're in here so come out before I decide to actually hurt you" I say, warning them. None of the doors open and no other sound is heard. I cock my gun and decide to count down.

"One... Two..."

The door right in front of me creaks open and three people step out.

A woman about forty with messy black hair stood in front of the two younger people, who are probably her kids, with her brow creased with worry. Behind the woman to her left was a boy about 16, my age, with a messy mop of dark brown hair, with strands of bangs hanging in his sapphire blue eyes. Next to the boy was a girl about six with hair like her brother. She wore a light pink dress with black leggings and pink boots to match her dress. Her brown hair was cut to her shoulders.

"P-please," the woman stutters, tears in her eyes, "don't hurt us."

I lower my weapon and give a light-hearted smile. "I never planned too. I just needed to get you to come out from where you were hiding."

The woman drops her hands and looks at me fear and confusion dances across her brown eyes and I stretch out my hand.

"I'm Danielle" I introduce myself, "and this is my best friend Rosie."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all" Rosie says, curtsying.

"Well it's not nice for me so get the hell out of my house!" the boy snaps. His mother lightly hits him on the arm with a scowl on her face as she turns back to me. the scowl now replaced with a smile.

"I'm Sabrina," she gestures to her son, " this foul mouthed young man in my son Ethan."

The girl behind Sabrina steps forward and holds out her hand, which I shake. "I'm Melody Leanna Stone."

"That's a sweet little name you've got there" I tell her.

"What do you want?" Ethan says, most hatefully might I add.

I feel sarcasm run through me. "I wanted to find people and go on Broadway to dance for the zombies."

A loud chuckle escapes from Rosie as she giggles behind me.

"What do you need dear?" Sabrina pipes up.

"Well my family and I need a place to stay for the night, rumor has it that there's a group or survivors hiding out in a warehouse."

"Anything you need dear, tell your family they are welcome to stay here."

Ethan whips his head to face her, anger in his face. "B-but mom!"

She holds a hand up, silencing him. "We're lucky it's just a girl and her family. It could've been a lot worse like thieves."

"Thank you so very much ma'am." I nod and flee to meet up with my parents with Rosie trailing close behind me. When my parents return to the center of the cross way I tell them what we found. At least now we have a place to sleep tonight but something doesn't feel right.


	3. A Night with the Adam's Family

_**Here we go, chapter three. I really do like this series, it's interesting and Danielle is different from the original she is more stressed than in the original. Now enjoy and leave me lots of comments and be sure to favorite me and the story!**_

I sat in the living room with Rosie by my side receiving a hateful glare from Ethan while mom and dad chatted with Sabrina. Melody sat on the floor in front of me with a coloring book and crayons as she colored in a big eyed cartoon dog. The house smelled of stew while a fire roared in the fireplace heating up the living room. Honestly I don't know why Ethan hates me, yeah I came into his house with a loaded gun but I knocked first. Maybe he's got his panties in a twist, that would explain a lot.

Rosie nudges me then gets up, nodding for me to follow her to our room. When we reach the bedroom there is a bunk-bed on the left wall and a useless TV on the right one. The carpet in the room is a creme shade with a purple rug over the carpet. I look to Rosie for a explanation. She winks at me as a hug smile consumes her face.

"What are you staring at me like that for?"

"That Ethan boy is kinda cute, you gonna make like a cat and pounce?"

My lip curls in disgust. "Eww, no way in hell." She looks at me stunned as if me not drooling over the guy is absolute madness.

She looks at me now. Her face changes from cute and teasing to concerned. "Dani, what's the matter with you, the last four months you haven't been yourself and I don't know why. You keep shutting me out and I'm not okay with it."

I let out a low laugh and look down at the ground, my hands rubbing themselves together.

"That's the thing Rosie, I don't know. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know!" I say, yelling at myself. Rosie is right and I know it. Ever since last summer I haven't been the same and anyone who knew me back then and saw me know could see the changes. I'm angry all the time and I bite people's heads off and I can't help it. I wish I could be Danielle Grigio, the girl who was happy that school was out and wanted to have a great summer.

Now I'm so stressed, a ticking time bomb isn't as on edge as me and that's saying a lot. "Okay, I'm going to try and relax, happy?"

"Yes, actually I am."

We head back to the living room, Ethan's gaze following me like a hawk. Sabrina walked in front of me with a something lit as grayish blue smoke floated off the tip.

"Ah I love sage."

I look at her like she's crazy and based on this weird ass sage burning it has been concluded she is. I feel like I'm staying in a house with The _Adam's Family_. The rest of the morning light fades and the sky outside is dark. Rosie and I got to bed and as soon as my face hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

_The air seems to swirl around my neck depriving me of air. I try to call out only to have the words ripped away from my tongue. Besides, no one is around to hear my calls. I'm standing on a railroad track as I look off into the horizon a knot bigger than basket ball wells up in my stomach. There they are. Zombies._

_I try to run but my feet are glued still, I can't move them. There are at least a hundred of them all lurching towards me, their feet dragging in the gravel. They moan and groan like the undead creatures that they are. Then I'm surrounded. I left in a tiny circle growing smaller and smaller by the minute. Pain shoots through me with each teeth that sinks into my skin. _

_Blood splashes into a puddle around my feet while the zombies jostle me around. A high pitched horror screams busts from my chest but deep down I know it's all over. With the sky being red, the color matching my blood and the black spots clouding my vision. I know it's all over and then I'll be one of them. One of the creatures I fear and hate the most._

_That doesn't happen, my vision clear and My feet can move. I pull a gun out from my backpack and start shooting. The zombie go down one by one. Then I find myself in a warehouse. Bite marks line my arms, neck, collarbone, even my legs are flaked in bites. I feel nothing. No urge to kill humans or eat brains, I have noting of the sort. Then the room spins and fades away into nothingness.._

* * *

The room I awake to is pitch black. I'm sitting up in Sabrina's house, that was only a dream. My skin is covered in cold sweats and my eyes are soaked in tears. Goosebumps parade their way down my arms and legs. Knowing there's no way I'll be getting back to sleep, I get up and go into the living room.

"Oh, the princess can't get to sleep?" I hear a voice sound behind me. I get up and turn around to face none other than Ethan. He has a scowl on his face and eyes angled like a a snake.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"You are, I hate you!"

"It's not like I've done anything to you, I only needed a place to stay for the night so pull your head out of your ass because you're acting like a total idiot."

"I'm the idiot, you break into the house my father built, hold us at gun point-"

"It wasn't gun point I told you to come out of the closet, which by the way you probably need to do, and I introduced myself."

"First of all, I'm not gay and secondly, I don't like strange people in my house."

"Let's get to know each other then" I suggest, getting my anger under control.

"What?"

"You don't like me because you don't know me so if you know maybe you may not hate me."

"Fine, whatever" he says, hopping over the couch and taking a seat next to me.

We started talking and I found out his father was bitten by a zombie and he had to shoot his zombie father.

I told him how my father was a zombie and that I had to find out with the help of Rosie. He then explained a few thing about himself: his favorite color is blue, favorite food was pizza, and his favorite band is Skillet. I told him my favorite color is purple, favorite food is chicken wings, and I love skillet too. I'm not sure how long we talked but the sun rose on the horizon during that time. Mom, dad, Rosie, Sabrina, and Melody came in as Ethan and I talked.

"You literally like, stabbed yourself!?" he asks, a grin on his face.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Needless to say, I didn't," I lean to Ethan's ear and whisper, "bleed."

"That is so awesome but you're not like a-"

"No, no way!"

"Hey guy's what'cha talking about?" it was Rosie. She sounded odd, almost like a pang of jealousy. I glace over and shoot her a big fat smile. She smiles back slightly and sits down on the couch twiddling with her thumbs.

"Well Sabrina, I'm so grateful you let us stay for the night but we must get going now: my mom says, nodding to Rosie and me.

Sabrina looks around the house then back at my mom. "Can we come with you?"

* * *

**_There it is Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed it and I hate you look forward to chapter four._**


	4. Rosie's Jealousy

_**Here we go Rosie's Jealousy. Please enjoy and this will be the only chapter in another point of view so please enjoy and tell me if you like Rosie POV because I could make a story all about her if you like her character POV. Please comment and follow the story!**_

* * *

**Rosie's POV**

I'm not quite sure what happened between Dani and Ethan but something's up. Dani hasn't been the same since she found out I'm a bonie. It's just different, she doesn't confide in me as much as she did and I can't say I blame her. I feel so guilty because of what I-I was planning on doing, I never wanted to hurt her but I didn't feel I had a choice and now we're back on the road again and she has barely said two words to me. On top of the she's always on edge like a bomb ready to blow and I just don't know how to fix her.

"Ethan you are so funny ha ha ha!" Dani laughed, anger filled my veins but I hid it away behind a smile. Is this her way of saying she doesn't want to be friends anymore because I can take a hint. I took a deep breath and kept my head held high. A flag waved from the top of the building with its rips and tears free flowing in the wind. Last time we walked there were no zombies and there still seems to be none withing a square mile and that's bad.

Something isn't right and I know Dani knows that for sure because she a zombiepobic. She doesn't even talk to her dad because he was a zombie but she should be glad she even has a mom or a dad. I don't have either. That night she came over to spend the night I told her my parents were at a casino because I didn't want her to know they won the lottery and abandoned me. Now she's all pissy because her dad, who loves her, was a one time an undead creature.

Now she's all buddy-buddy with Ethan, the guy mind you, that hated her when her met her and now they're best friends. Melody stands in front of her mom just watching the two of them with wide-eyes. Maybe things between us will improve and then we'll be back to the way things were. We all walk in silence except for Will and Grace over there who will most definitely give the zombies are locating if they don't be quiet.

"Dani, remember _Romeo and Juliet?"_ Ethan asks.

"Yeah they were such idiots to kill themselves over each other."

They started laughing and finally I snapped.

"Jesus Christ! Shut the hell up already would ya!?" I pick up the pace and am far ahead of everyone else.

"Rosie!?" it was Dani.

I ignored her and kept walking, to frustrated to care. Then night falls again, still no zombies and we take refuge in an abandoned emergency clinic. Everyone went to bed while I sat up, all alone by the reception desk. I shot up when I heard footsteps approaching. I hoped it was Dani but of course it wasn't, it was R.

I pull my blond hair from its pony tail, it cascades in waves falling over my shoulders, hiding my face from sight.

"Rosie?" I hear him call lowly. I raise my hand and he comes around the reception desk and takes a seat on the floor next to me. I have my legs pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I lie. He just laughs. "It's Dani."

"Well, I knew that."

I lift my head off my knees and look at him.

Black hair falls in his face and his eyes are a middle shade of blue.

"I don't know what's wrong with her and no matter what I do I can't seem to help her."

"Yeah me too, I haven't talked to her in four months because I don't know what to say either."

"She just so-"

"Angry?"

"Yeah and I don't know why she has everything, well more than I have."

He gives me a funny look before speaking. "and what does she have that you don't?"

I knew he was gonna ask as soon as I said that. "She's has a family, I don't. I have no idea where my parents are but she doesn't speak to you because you _were _a zombie but if I found out something like that about my father and I-I could see him and talk to hi-" tears sprang to my eyes as I take a shaky breath.

"You're wrong..."

"What?" I say, confusion glowing in my face,

"Whether you know it or not you're apart of our family and you're like a second daughter to me."

I smile and hug him. He hugs me back. "You and Julie are the closet people I have to parents."

R pulls away and ruffles my hair. "She'll come around eventually give her time."

"I think she's trying to replace me with that Ethan kid."

"I doubt it, she probably want to get to know him since you guys did kinda break into his house. WHy don't you go talk to Danielle because she's the only one who can answer your questions."

"And why don't you speak to her to are her daughter?"

"I don't I'll think about it okay?" With that he gets up and walks down the hall. I stand up to see Dani standing in the door way, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her arms are crossed as she strolls over to me.

"Why are you talking to my dad?"

"He came out here and I needed someone to talk to."

"You suppose to talk to me I'm your best friend."

"No, it seem to me that your giving that title to your boyfriend Ethan."

"He is not my boyfriend and what's wrong with you?"

I run my hands through my hair and let out a low sigh.

"You barely talk to me Danielle okay you hardly said two words to me and things have been really tense since you found out I'm a bonie and I'm terrified because you don't confide in me!"

"You were planning on killing me..." she points out.

I collapse back on the floor and pull my legs back up to my chest.

"I said I was sorry and you'll never understand how damn guilty I feel but you act like the planet owes you something because you have been so out of it lately. You have a family and you don't even speak to you father!"

"What's going on?"

"My parents won the lottery and abandoned my that's why they weren't there when you spend the night that day four months ago."

Dani pulls me into a hug. "No matter how many friends we make we'll always be friends and I'm sorry for making you feel like I was replacing you."

"I forgive you."

"Now come on. you need to get some sleep."

With that we got up and went into one of the rooms to go to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, now I know this is sort of a random chapter that doesn't seem to fit in the story and maybe it doesn't but I think it will. Making this should start fixing Danielle's relationship and personality so I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter in back in Dani's POV!**_


	5. Seperated

_**Chapter five is here. Back in Dani's POV and Sabrina and her family along for the ride. The zombies seem scarce so what could possibly go wrong? Please enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow and comment on the story and if you have an ideas be sure to tell me about them!**_

* * *

Yesterday me and Rosie argued a little but everything's better now. Maybe I haven't been that great of a friend lately and so I've decided to make it up to Rosie. I'm going to include her in all my conversations. How bad of a friend am I to not even know that Rosie's parents abandoned her? I've been so caught up in my own problems that I forgot friendship isn't a one-way street.

We were on the road again walking up the desolated Radcliffe Avenue. The carcasses of traffic lights lay scattered in bit all along the concrete, the glass inside the bulbs broken around the shells. The concrete's cracked like someone took a jackhammer to it and the sky is a dull, emotionless gray. Rosie walks to my right, her blond, and blush-green faded tip flowing back from the wind. Ethan stand to my other side with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Rosie," I say, in a hushed whisper, "have you noticed that-"

"That we've seen no zombies in the last two days we've been traveling. Yeah."

I remain silent for a moment. Contemplating why that could be but yet I came up with nothing. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know Dani but I know it's not a good thing.'s

We continue walking in silence the only sound is our feet crunching dead leaves and twigs. We crawl over fallen down trees and under low bridges as we come into the main section of the city. The place where I used to come for school. Mom owned a house here, she was trying to sell it to the Anderson's.

My mind flashes back to the medical clinic from my dream. Perry on the table. PERRY ON THE TABLE. Zombies, zombies everywhere. Gunshots illuminating the air. Horror filled scream hands, dad hands. Perry on the ground. Slam, one hit to the ground, slam, two hits, SLAM, three hits.

T-The brain the head bashing the-a hand taps on my shoulder. I blink a few times and turn to see Rosie, her face creased with worry. I nod to her that I'm fine as goosebumps find their way down my spine. We're all standing still but then we hear low sounds of shuffling. The dragging sound of...feet.

ZOMBIES! I whip around to see them. This time it's real and not all in my head. There they are. Each of them are gray. The clothes that remain on them are torn and tattered.

Their jaws are gaping wide open. Low moaning sounds bounce at us as they approach. There's a variety of men, women, and even children that all have been bitten at one point. All the zombies eyes are sunk in and they walk with a limp. Then they come at us, running at full speed.

A scream vibrates the air. At first I think it was me but soon realized I didn't make a sound. The scream was coming from the mouth of Melody. she wasn't bit, she was scared. My legs tremble and I'm fearful that they'll give out underneath me but I must be brave because Melody is scared.

I raise my gun and begin shooting. Dead corpse brains and other parts splatter on the ground as I kick the shot ones down. Another gunshot, another falling zombie. It continues like this. I see Sabrina run away with Melody in hand. She's probably going to hide like I wish I could do.

"Separate and scatter!" I hear mom shout from somewhere far behind me.

I keep shooting but notice everyone falling back. I see my dad in the middle of a circle of zombies and it looks like he's gonna loose. I shoot down the the main zombies by me and dart through and around other. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Go, I'll catch up."

"Danielle..."

"Trust me!" I say, shooting down more corpses. He finally nods and runs to the left leaving me alone in the horde.

"Rrrr" the all groan together like a tweeting flock of birds. Bang! There goes another. Bang! Bang!

"Agh!" I groan, feeling a warm liquid fluid and stinging sensation on my right shoulder. I pull the gun up and blow the zombie in the head. Not having the time to check my shoulder I shoot my way through the horde and run towards where I saw my dad going. I bolt around a corner and into a cut of dead end alleyway. I am officially screwed.

A hand grabs my wrist and yanks me under a rickety metal staircase, down a stone staircase, and through a heavy metal door. The large ground apartment is dimly lit with candles leaving the room in an eerie orange tint. It's my dad. He releases my arm and looks at me, eyes round with worry. _Why would he be worried? _He smiles slightly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Dani are you okay?" he asks, voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah," I nod, "I'm fine dad, why?"

"No reason sweetie. I looked for your mother and I couldn't find her and I didn't see Rosie either."

"A-are they okay!?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't see them when I was leaving."

"Hey dad is there a bathroom in here?" I ask, as soon as I feel a sticky liquid falling down my arm. He nods and point to a room off to the left. I smile a 'thank you' and walk inside the bathroom.

I strip off my black skull T-shirt to where I'm standing in front of the mirror in a white tank top. I glance at my right shoulder and see it. My veins turn to ice as my heart pounds in my chest. Panic, fear, and adrenaline fill me. On my shoulder is a bloody red bite mark. My fear came true, I'm going to be one of them. A-A zombie...

* * *

_**Dun! Dun! Dun! Another cliffhanger. What do you thinks gonna happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're going to looove the next one. So see you soon!**_


	6. Bitten

_**Last time Danielle was bitten by a zombie and is all alone with her father and now here is where the fun begins. Please Enjoy chapter six and follow and leave me lots of comments! **_

* * *

I've been bitten, I'm bitten, a zombie bit me. What the hell am I gonna do! My heart's pounding like a drum, so loud that I can hear myself think. Dad and I are all alone with out mom, Rosie, Sabrina, Ethan, and Melody. It's bad enough that I'm gonna be a zombie but now I can even see my family and friends one last time before them.

The sun was setting as I lay my head down on the cold concrete floors. I close my eyes and breath in and out slowly trying to calm my racing heart. Before I know it everything fades away in a swirling black spiral.

* * *

_I awake in my bedroom underneath my covers. A knock on my bedroom door draws my attention. Mom steps in with her blond hair tied back in a tight blond bun. She's dressed in her gray business suit. The dark bags under her eyes are gone, her green eyes are no longer clouded with worry._

_"Mom what's going on?" I ask, confused. I-I was just bitten by a zombie, why am I in my bedroom?_

_"What do you mean dear? You have to get dressed so you don't miss the school bus." _

_School? There is no school all the building's have been shut down because of the zombie outbreak and no one in their right mind would want to risk getting eaten by a zombie to teach some dumb ass kids in school._

_"Mom what about the zombies?"_

_She looks at me her face contorts in confusion. "Zombies? Danielle honey, everyone knows that zombies aren't real."_

_I bolt from my bed and look through the window. All the streets are fixed. The pavements is dark charcoal colored and looks as if it was newly paved. All the collapse building were gone. They were replaced with great conditioned replicas. Planes soar high in the sky and cars dart across the road._

_Mom leaves the room and I rush to get dressed just barely making it onto the rowdy bus. People giggle and shout, throwing paper wads back and forth but the bus driver doesn't seem to care. The bus sequels to a stop in front of my old school. Quincy High School. I exit the bus and follow after the crowd of people heading through then tall glass doors. It looks just like it did before the zombie rose up._

_How come no one else seems to remember the zombies? Where the hell is Rosie maybe she'll remember what I'm talking about she is after all a bonie. I wander the halls looking for her. When I eventually do find her she looks different. All her hair is blond there's no trace of blue or faded blue/greenish tips anymore__._

_ She'swearing a conservative button up blue collared blouse, khaki knee length skirt, with plain brown flats. She wears a pair of rectangular framed glasses on her face._

_"Rosie, I am so glad to see you!" I exclaim pulling her into a hug. She doesn't hug back but stands uncomfortable with her hands up like she's surrendering. I pull back and look at her, confused. _

_"What is the issue with you Danielle?"_

_"Huh?" I ask confused._

_ I always hug her when I see her at school. Does she not remember either. Then the ground disappears under me and I floating in a empty black void before ground appears. Then I find myself in the middle of a metal room. Mom, dad, Rosie, and a few other faces I don't recognize stand in a circle around me. They are shouting with gun raised firing bullets into me. I feel nothing though. _

_A puddle of water grows around my feet. I look at my reflection in the water and let out a deafening scream. My skin is gray, my hair is ratted and messy. Strands all falling out of place. My clothes are torn and tattered, my body is flaked in bullet holes. My fingernails are yellow and I can't make a singe word. _

_All I can do is think and talk to my inner self. I cannot communicate with my family. They continue firing. BAM! BAM! BAM! One gunshot followed by another and another. A dark black line stretches around my elbow. My arm plops off on to the floor and a scream escapes me. Still they continue to fire._

_Rosie steps comes in through the door with an AK-47 in her hands. The dye has returned to her hair tips and she's out of her conservative clothes. "Die!" she creams, firing. Her voice stale, emotionless. _

_"No one want you!" Mom._

_"I hate you." Ethan._

_"I told you I'd always be there for you, then you turned your back on me." Dad... Dad! DAD HELP ME PLEASE!?_

* * *

I bolt up in the middle of a rectangular room. The sun is rising on the horizon and I feel perfectly fine. My dad steps down from the stairs and smiles at me, not saying anything. I get up and run over to him. Forcefully, I pull him into a hug and he makes a surprised noise. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..._

"I-I'm sorry daddy" I choke out.

"I'm sorry to Dani, I should have tried to connect with you."

I shake my head and pull away from him. It's not his fault and I know it. Even if he had tried more I would only have pushed him away even more.

Dad and I sit down on the ground and begin making a plan. I decided to not tell him I was bitten by a zombie but when I start to feel weird I'll run as far away as I possibly can. We plan to more at noon because the sun with be out and the'll slow the zombies even more. This will enable us to see them just in case we need they come after us and we have to fight. Mom and Sabrina could be anywhere with Rosie, Ethan, and Melody so it's basically a guessing game.

As of right now we have no clues of ideas as to where they would run off to so we'll have to search building after building and look for a message, note, or piece of stray clothing. Hopefully we'll find them quickly and get this over with. If I'm doomed to become a zombie then I may as well get one last chance to see then before I become and human-eating freak that defies all laws of nature.

As noon hits we pack up our stuff and get a move on.

* * *

_**There we go, I hope you enjoyed chapter six and as you can tell Dani is getting better I but I already have a plan for the bite that you're all gonna love so stay tuned until I post chapter six. **_


	7. Unaffected

_**Okay last time she was dealing with her nightmares and now here we are with the next part all about what happens next. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this is the same number of chapters "What am I?" had but this one will be a little bit longer, now enjoy!**_

* * *

I kept the zombie bite mark hidden underneath a baggy purple jacket I pulled out from my backpack. Dad had his things gathered up and we started out the door. We were on a mission to find mom, Sabrina, Rosie, Ethan, and Melody. It's been a day since I got the bite and nothing feels different. Everything feels the same as it did before the bite.

The cool early morning air feels fantastic against my hot skin. The sun is up in the sky farther to the East meaning it was around eight in the morning. Mom probably wouldn't even be awake by now. This cold remind me of this one time back before all this zombie shit and before I knew what Rosie was a bonie. It was a day in September, the same month as now.

We were walking through the snow banks and I claimed to be hot, so she pushed me into the snow. I was so made, my dress was caked in it and my nose felt like it was frost bitten off. I got so made that I chased her for almost four hours before I wore myself out. Now and again she brings it up, trying to embarrass me but fails miserably. A tap on my shoulder draws my gaze._  
_

I look around and see nothing then my goes shoots up and I see them. Bonies and not the friendly kid like Rosie. Their...bones are charred black like they'd recently been set on fire. The apartment terrace look as if it were to collapse under the weight of the bones. The hiss at us like cats and jump from the ledge standing only twenty steps away from us.

I breathe a sigh of relief. As pathetic as it may be, bonies I can deal with, and I only deal with zombies when I have no other options. Don't know why they scare me more but they do. I reach into the pocket of my backpack and pull out short throwing knifes. Swoosh! Each of them fly, the sound of bones shattering followed.

They didn't stop though, they just got back up and crept forwards. Panic erupted through my brain, my first instinct. _Run! _As much as I wanted to run I know I can't. My dad reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out a common hand gun and shoots them in the head.

They're down for the count. We head up a set of stairs and into a room with rows of metal tables. Two on each side of the room to be exact. Inside the open cabinets are medicine bottles. That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Goosebumps craw down my spine and my lower lip trembles. I don't think that dad knows where we are but I sure as hell do. Images and words flash through my head as the horror of my nightmare lies before me and the memory comes back to life in my head._  
_

_'"Per, let's bail" I recall her saying, gun raised._

_"We have orders Jules and besides there's nothing out ther.." Perry had said, when zombies came morphing in. They were my dad. Per had slammed him in the face with his gun and jumped up on top of one of the counters with his gun aimed he yelled: "Aim for their heads!" and began firing._

_Perry shot dad in the chest and I now know what's gonna happen next._

_. "Smile Mother…!" Per started before...dad... grabbed his ankles and pulled him off the counter._

_He then began to repeatedly slam Per against the floor. As if that wasn't horrific enough the zombie then smashed his skull, took out his brain, and took a bite of it, and still to this dad for me, that's gross and creepy._

_Then there was mom's blood curdling scream that broke that silence._

_"Perry!"'_

"Oh god..." I wailed, more to myself then to my dad. He looked over at me not getting, not seeing what I see right now. Dad taps me on the shoulder repetitively and I smack it away as if it were a fly in my face. I cover my eyes and look at the group the image of him biting the brain replaying over and over in my head.

"Danielle?" he says, voice stricken with worry.

"Don't worry, I doubt they want that snow globe back." That's it, my only response. There's nothing to say and even if there was, what would I say?

"What snow globe?"

I slip my voice into mom's copycatting her voice. _"Come on Per, let's bail..." _His face twitches and he realizes what I'm talking about, his face consumed in grief. Her doesn't say a word but drags himself to the spot. _The spot _where it happened.

The floor is still stained, tainted with what had occurred oh-so many years ago. No one had the heart to tear this hellhole down so here it lies, still in shambles the way they left it the first time. All the bodies are gone so it isn't like we're trapped in here with corpses, well, sorta. A loud crash of a heavy metal door perks me and dad up as we head to the door, guns raised. I feel him place a hand on my shoulder fro reassurance.

While normally I'd flinch or slink away, I was actually grateful. I missed being with my dad and actually talking to him so yeah when I saw him and Rosie having a father-daughter like bonding session I got a little jealous. Deep down inside I know I have to fix this relationship with my dad and now's a good time as any. I keep silent as we walk through the back door and come to a stop. A smile spread across my face when I see who is standing there waiting for us.

Mom stood there with her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes shimmered from the sun spraying through the rectangular window. I bolted forward and yank her into a full body death hug. My veins fill with joy as mom wraps her arm around me, kissing my hairline. She pulls away and walks over to dad and kisses him on the lips.

A groan of disgust escapes me as mom playfully glares back at me.

"I missed you guys." She pulls us into a group hug ruffling my hair.

"Mom, where is everybody?"

He lets us go and nods for us to follow. We do and head off to where everyone is waiting for us.

* * *

_**There we have it. Chapter seven isn't all that thrilling but I have a plan for next chapter between Rosie, Dani, and the bite so be thrilled because it's gonna be fun! Be sure to leave me a lot of comments and tell me what you think of the story.**_


	8. Finding Out

_**Last time ended with the gang almost reunited and Dani planning to patch things u with her dear old dad and now here it goes. Let chapter eight start and this marks it exceeding the number of chapters "What am I?" had. Leave me comments!**_

* * *

Mom leads us into a wide open room with multiple wooden doors with giant door knockers on them. She suck her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth and whistle loud, sending my ears ringing. Each one of the two of the three doors came open. "Dani!" Rosie screamed, running at me. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.

She dressed in a grey tank top and blue short shorts. She pulls me away and into a her room which I assume means we're sharing it. The room is small and dark. It's like someone took out all the carpeting. The walls were slick concrete and nothing about the place seemed friendly, it was all eerie.

We sat in silence for a moment as my gaze lingered on wall after wall after wall. The place was really dull and cold. It's time like these that I miss my bedroom and all the stuff I used to have before zombie reign again. There was the internet and electricity and now we have none of that again and we don't have the news so we have no idea what in the hell is even going on so we're out here blind-eyed. There was cotton candy and ice cream, candy bar, chewing gum, hot dogs, steak, and lots and lots of other food that it hard to come by now. My gaze shifts to Rosie who is taking a seat on the floor staring at me, motioning me to sit down, so I do.

"Remember the first time we met?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I do," I say, now in thought. It was in sixth grade and Rosie had just moved here from New York. I look at my hands as they twitch. then I drift away, recalling the events of that day that happened so many years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mom, I'm fine. It's only sixth grade nothing bad's gonna happen." Lie. The air outside is crisp like freshly mowed grass and well, the grass is wet from dew. Terror flooded through my veins._

_ I dread going to school because finally, for the summer, I was far, far away from the bullies who make fun of me. Now we're back and it's gonna be worse than ever, they're gonna be ruthless now that they haven't seen me in almost three months. I step through the door expecting the ridicule to come, but it never does. The building is empty except the few kids scatter here and there. I take a seat in my first hour and stick my nose into a book while I wait for the bell to ring, signalling the starting of class._

_Lots and lots of people started filing in, yet, I didn't see any of my past tormentors. Unfortunately, I'd spoken too soon because just this Jason and his best friend Max stepped in. A smirk curls its was over his lips. The class flies by but all I can think of is what awaits after that bell rings. When it does I'm a goner._

_Then it finally happens and the bell rings. I take my slow time gathering my things hoping they'd get tired of waiting and leave on their own. Hooray for me, they didn't. Reluctantly, I flee the room and bolt out like lightning. Down the stairs, around the corner, straight down the hall, take a right. _

_Keep going, keep moving, ignore their footsteps pounding footsteps and keep going, don't stop. Then my feet falter and I'm airborne. My back slams hard against the tile floor screeching as I stop. The hall is littered with papers from inside my binder and then I realize I'm too far away for anyone to hear me scream. I should have thought this out better._

_"Get ready bitch, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp. You'll look so bad that your parents will need a DNA test to prove that you are in fact their kid." His knuckles make a clapping sound as he punches his clenched fist into the palm of his other hand. A loud, low laugh fills the air sending chills down my spine. Who could possibly be here in this hall at this exact moment?_

_"Who the hell did you call!" Jason hisses, venom in his tone. I shake my head, trying to tell him I had nothing to do the the mysterious overhead voice that was keeping me from the beating of a lifetime. He launches his fist at my face, my eyes close. Only, the punch never delivered. Before me stood a girl about 12, my age, with long shoulder blade length blond hair._

_She wore a leather jacket and faded blue jeans. The boys ran off scared and the girl in front of me scoffed. "I didn't hit you that hard you pansies!"_

_I blink at her as she turns around and holds out a hand. A light, carefree smiles decorates her face as she helps me dust myself off._

_She holds her hand out. "The name's Rosie Wolfe, and I just moved here from the big city New York."_

_I take her hand and shake it, unsure of her next move. She withdraws her hand and motions me for a name. "D-Danielle."_

_"Pssh, Danielle, that sounds so formal, kinda like Cassandra. No, no you need an amazing nickname."_

_"Nickname" I mutter, more to myself that to the girl I now know as Rosie."_

_"Hey, how about Dani! That sounds awesome."_

_I look at her confused, why did I need a nickname, a cool girl like Rosie wouldn't want to be stuck as a loser friend, a loser like me. She must have read my eyes because her eyes narrowed._

_"I'll make you a deal, **Danielle**,"she says, much emphases on my full first names. "If you agree to be my friend, I'll keep you protected from anyone ad everyone. Deal?"_

_"Deal." We shook hands and I knew she spoke the truth._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Rosie lost her rumble and tumble ways. She took my spot as the nice good girl and I seem to have taken her place as the bad kid, sort of. I don't exactly get into trouble so I just am more out spoken now while Rosie has lost those tendencies. I pull off my jacket and Rosie gasp fills the once silent air. _Shit! _

The zombie bite, I totally, completely, and utterly forgot and now Rosie knows. I whip around to face her and hold my hands up in a surrendering way. Her pupils are dilated and her fingers tremble on the floor beside her. She bites her lip to keep from making a sound, or at least, that what I'm, assuming.

"Don't freak out Rosie."

"You. Were. Bitten. By. A. ZOMBIE DANI!" she snaps in a hushed whisper.

"Please," I say, biting my lip as well, "L-Let me explain in the morning."

"_Fine_." With that we both fell completely silent, the room went dark and we were fast asleep.

* * *

**_There we go, this chapter is complete. I have a special treat for chapter nine, meaning there is going to be two guest appearances. They are two people who haven't been seen at all in either series's but they are going to be great for this plot and I hope you enjoy so stay tuned for chapter ten! _**


	9. Survivors

_**Here we go chapter nine. This is going to be such a fun chapter. Things are going to pick up now. Time for me to pick up the pace. and get on with it. So please comment, and favorite this story, It would mean a lot to me. Now enjoy!**_

* * *

**_9:30 A.M. _**

I awoke the next morning with Rosie standing over me, arms crossed, face demanding that I explain the bite like I promised her last night. With a sigh I get up and sit down on the bed and she sits on her bed across from me.

"I got bit."

"Yeah, I can tell, why the hell are you hiding it, you're gonna be one of them..." she says, her eyes trembling in their sockets. I shake my head denying the accusation.

She doesn't know what I know. It's been at least a day or so since I was bitten and nothing has happened and I doubt anything is going to happen. She looks at me, confused. "Rosie, remember when I cut myself with that knife."

"How could I not? You scared the hell out of me, I though you were going to die."

"Well it's been a day since I was bitten and, nothing."

"So you think your immune to the venom in zombie bites?"

"Precisely, it's not like it's far fetched, I don't bleed so this isn't too much of a stretch?"

She nodded and motioned for me to show her the bite to with I did. I pull up my shirt and expose the wound to her.

A gasp sounds as she runs her hand over where it was. "D-Dani..."

"Yeah?" I reply, putting my shirt back down. Turning around to Rosie who now sat on my bed beside me, her mouth was gaping open. Her face was stricken with shock, a shock I can't understand.

Finally after a moment Rosie composes herself. "There is no bite there anymore."

"What?" I feel along the area where the wound once was, acknowledging it missing. Fear ran down my spine, does this mean I was right, am I immune?

Rosie stands up and exits to room and I stumble after her, not wanting to be left alone. We reach the a room that looks like a makeshift living room where Melody sits on the floor, crayons in hand and coloring book pages sprawled across the floor. Ethan stood at a counter with all the adults but strolls over to us when he sees Rosie and I.

Ethan grins and pulls me into a firm hug. I pull away, confused by his hug but cover it with a smile. "Ethan, how have you been?"

"Great, you know the usual. Rosie here has been telling me lots of funny stories about you as a child."

I look at Rosie, annoyance flashing in my eyes. She raises her hand, surrendering as a smile appears on her lips.

"Hey kiddo's," it's my mom. "Good news, we found them."

"What...?" I say, secretly thrilled, no more heavy walking!

"The group we were searching for, we found them. They are in a retired clothing warehouse just outside of town. We're heading there after breakfast."

"That's great Mrs. Grigio," Rosie replies, a grin still on her face.

* * *

**_3:00 P.M. At the Warehouse_**

We approach a run down warehouse with a bent metal roof and chipped blue paint. The place was eerie with no signs of life. Rosie stood to my left and Ethan was on my right. His fingers were interlocked with mine. It sent my stomach fluttering and I don't know why so I bit back the feelings of nausea.

I started feeling weird like this after he hugged me but I though maybe it was a one time thing but I feel like this every time he's near. As if that's not bad enough my feet ache from the five and a half hour walk here. I just hope we were right and that this is the wrong place because if it is, I'm gonna be so pissed. We have done all this walking and if no one is here then we did all that walking, we went out of our way to get here so if we were wrong we'll have to back track. That means we would have wasted a whole day.

We neared the metal door and knocked loudly. The door was yanked open and a man with a large machine gun in hand greeted up. He looked us up and down before nodding for us to enter. Inside the building was an updated room with steel pillars, glossy metal floors, and high tech equipment. People were everywhere, all dressed up in clean clothes, their hair nice and washed.

The dark skinned man at the door stops in front of us and turns back. "I am Dalton and I am the General's second in command. Here is what we call the Safe Haven, to escape the second zombie outbreak. We learned from our mistakes last time and we made this warehouse just in case. I will allow you to meet with the general and he will go over all the rules with you."

We follow Dalton through the warehouse and through a narrow hallway where we stand one behind the other. We near the end of the tunnel when we stop at a wooden door. "Behind this door is where the General resides so mind your manners children and the rest of you as well, it was this man who kept us all alive and whose idea was this safe haven warehouse. Now, you may enter" he says, stepping aside. I step inside first as I am the one in front and take notice of he red walled room with a big oak wood table, burgundy chairs just in front and the man behind the desk sitting in his chair, his back to us.

A women with brown hair braided over her right shoulder didn't look back at all but the General's chair spun around. The man stood up. He has a receding white hair line and he's looks old. Then a voice sounds behind me.

"Dad?"


End file.
